Justice League
by Wicken25
Summary: When Aliens attack earth and Martian summons telepathically for help, they come...Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Hawk Girl, Flash and the Amazon Woman. But another heard his plea from Japan and decided to help just this one...last...time. Unfortuantley she was dragged into something much bigger than she could ever imagine.


Justice League Unlimited

Inuyasha and Justice League crossover

_**When Aliens attack earth and Martian summons telepathically for help, they come...Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Hawk Girl, Flash and the Amazon Woman. But another heard his plea from Japan and decided to help just this one...last...time.**_

_**Justice League Members: **_

_**John Stuart: Green Lantern**_

_**Clark Kent: Superman**_

_**Bruce Wayne: Batman**_

_**Diana: Wonder woman**_

_**Flash: ?**_

_**Hawk girl: ?**_

_**Manhunter/Martia: J'onn J'onzz:**_

_**Miko: Kagome Higurashi**_

CHAPTER 1-Secret Origins

In a lab deep underground, behind metal walls and through many tunnels, a being is trapped in iron and metal, slumped tiredly in its grasp.

'_One...last...time, please help me...help me save your earth_

_this is your last chance before it is all gone_

_...anyone ...please...__'_

The sentient being pleaded brokenly one last time to the people of earth, who could, hopefully, hear him. To hear his message and hopefully come together to defeat a common foe.

Unbeknownst to him, his message was heard clearly only by one being, just one, unlike Superman whom he had to try repeatedly.

In Japan at an old shrine, with great tori gates and endless amount of stairs, a young woman just blossoming out of youth as a young adult of the modern world, heard his plea. Kagome dropped her broom she was cleaning the courtyard with.

At 20 years old, most would say she was a pretty girl who looked eighteen maybe younger with long black hair and startling blue eyes. Her features were a perfect blend of her mother's Japanese heritage and her departed father's American culture.

"Mom! Are you okay?" A voice shouted as a young boy with auburn hair and green eyes rushed over to her kneeling form as she pressed a hand to her head. He was small, but was up to her waist in height.

"I-I'm fine Shippo, just tired all of a sudden..."

"I don't think that was just it...

... are you sure..." He trailed off before a bang from the house was heard along with a voice shouting out from within.

"EVERYONE! HURRY IN HERE NOW!" Kagome and Shippo ran inside the house to the living room where she heard her mother shouting from watching in horror the news on the television.

Her grandfather and brother were in there as well, silently watching as the news caster showed the ...alien like beings destroying an American city known as Mertropolis.

It was like watching a horrible movie; seeing all those people getting hurt and killed (I am going to be realistic people should die from these things) so easily by those creatures.

"So that's it..."

Everyone looked over to Kagome, her face uncharacteristically to her family hardened but to two, her adopted son, Shippo, and their companion and guardian, Kirara.

"Honey...do you know anything about this?" Kun-loon said as Kagome put Shippo down in Souta's lap and walked briskly upstairs into her room with her mother following.

"Someone called for help Ma, pleaded and pleaded, I heard him and I now know why. I must leave quickly." Kagome said.

Stripping and pulling on an athletic bra and boxer shorts underwear wrapping her stomach in bandages for insurance as well as her arms and legs, pulling on over that a tight undershirt that had an mask like cloth attached so it covered everything from below up to over her nose.

She pulled over that her miko garbs of white Haori and red Hakamas with demon made foot wear of white boots that went just below the knee. She never understood why Heroes wore their underwear on the outside and never will.

Kagome pulled her hair back and tied it with a ribbon in a low ponytail pulling on some fingerless gloves as well. She went into her closet to pull out her bow made of demon bones, sure she finally could do what that blasted moth possessing her was able to harness by manifesting bow and arrow from a leaf and her own inner powers but it caused a major drain compared to just using a arrow from her powers and using a demon bow. It also turn into a staff by straightening out and lengthen considerably so she could use for close combat the string for her bow was a thin sliver of her ki as well.

Her acid nails she never used and as for flying...well she sucks period... that was mostly the moth demon.

Kagome may be the Miko Without Time, blasted heavenly being eater was right, a being with powers involving time, but she sure as heck wasn't going to use them.

Sesshomaru was quite upset after fighting Sounga and spoke with her afterwards about her having powers that should not belong to any mortal, being or otherwise, especially a human. He insisted she was trained, and trained hard, and able to mediate just in case something...happened.

So she did and that was how she came to be the woman who was now walking down the stairs to her family's concern with Kirara jumping from her grandfather's shoulder to her own as they stepped outside.

"You're going to help them, aren't you..." Shippo said softly looking up at his mother with sad but understanding eyes.

"Yes, I am. This is my planet to and it has been burned by humans enough with technology and other invasive things. No more shall be done if I can stop it." Kagome said looking down at him with a sad smile.

"Be careful dear, we don't want to lose you, Miko." Kun-loon whispered watching the two tailed cat burn in a great fireball and enlarged drastically for the saber-toothed tiger in its place with paws of fire and tails as Kagome jumped on with her wooden bow on her back.

"By Oka-san be careful!" Shippo shouted from Souta's shoulder waving frantically as he watched her wave back to the rest of the family. Watching her fly away and the barrier around the shrine shimmered faintly letting anything of evil intent, or the alien war in, keeping her family safe.

/

Batman gritted his teeth as he tried to control the descent of the Batwing. He and J'onn tumbled down to earth when an unfamiliar sound permeated around him and his plane with a green glow.

"What happened?" Batman said as J'onn replied behind him.

"Help has arrived."

A winged woman flew by to his astonishment with her electric glowing mace as she wiped out two alien gliders .

"Hawk Girl! What's she doing here?" As the Batwing was put safely on the ground he and quickly came out as J'onn had already fazed out of the ship.

J'onn flew to join Green Lantern in the sky as did Superman and Hawk Girl.

"Sorry I'm late there was an uprising in Rigel 9."

They all started going after the fliers as Hawk girl destroyed them with her mace and Superman ripped them apart. J'onn was clever enough to use his ghost like abilities against the enemy to take out each other by passing through him. Green lantern shot beams of high intensity power with his ring at the fliers.

Batman watched from below since he could do nothing without interfering and he was fine by his ship when he saw Hawk Girl get hit.

She fell down on a ledge jutting out of the mountain and would have been shot if the new arrival hadn't appeared.

The newbie quickly deflected impressively quite a few shots back at the ship attacking her and Hawk Girl. A Barrier then appeared around them of pink light saving them from the destruction of said ship when a massive roar came through the valley.

Batman and the others looked towards the sound to see up above the two women was a massive two tailed flaming sabre-tooth with a female rider who glowed with pink energy at her hands. She pulled back the pink string and pink arrows formed and she fired in rapid succession.

What was even more interesting instead of blowing up they turned to dust and fell into the valley causing no destruction unlike the other glowing fire pits from the others.

"Who's the rookie in the Tierra and the one with the giant cat?" Green Lantern growled out to Superman as he held on too a piece of one he had destroyed.

"I'm not sure." He tossed it aside as they observed the women.

The girl with the cat to the others surprise "flew" down to the other two.

"Here allow me," The one in white and red said as she came close to Hawk girl and knelt by her side that was injured. Her hand glowed in her pink light as she placed it above the injury healing it much to Diana's astonishment and Hawk Girl's.

"Thanks a lot! That really helps, it doesn't hurt anymore." The woman moved back and nodded seeming slightly shy at her exclamation as the three in their own ways flew down to where the men had gathered by Batman.

A Red blur on the ground had met up with Bat man carrying a piece of his damaged ship above his head.

"Hey Bats! I think you dropped this~!" Flash said teasingly.

Flash then got a look at the girls of the team and whistled long and low noticing both new girls are hot although the shorter one was about five foot two and covered up everything unlike the slightly older counterpart showed quite a bit of skin looked ravishing to him.

"Woah! Where have you been all my life?" He said to her as he had already passed on the ship piece to Batman , stepping towards the woman.

"Thamescara," she spoke quite literally not quite understanding what Flash meant in his attempt at flirting.

"Home of the Amazons! I had always thought it was merely a legend?" Hawk girl said to her as the others gathered around.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the taller Amazonian and looked at her apparel. 'How in the world does Thamescara have armor that just happens to be the American Colors and be so revealing?'

None had really gotten to the other yet, but Batman had kept an eye on both arrivals and noticed more about her now as she eased back a little from the group to be beside her large companion, rubbing the fur affectionately as the great beast purred under her affections.

"I assure you, it is as real as the ground on which we stand. I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons." She spoke pleasantly to the others not noticing Green Lantern's raised eyebrow at this.

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming...OW!" Flash spoke cupping his cheek in one hand as Superman elbowed him in the gut.

"Thamaescara is protected by the gods, but I could not idly stand by while the rest of the world was in danger." Diana explained to the group.

"It was lucky when you showed up when you did; both of you." He said looking towards the one who was slightly apart from the group as did the others when Green Lantern growled out.

"How old are you? This place was dangerous..."He was cut off by her.

"I old enough, you can call me Miko, this is my companion Kirara, my guardian; a valuable comrade and friend. When I saw the news, I could not stay under the protection I had placed around my home, even with the barrier keeping it safe, so I came here when...I heard him in my mind calling for help."

J'onn was studying her as he approached Miko, "Yes I did call out, it was of no chance any of you came. I had telepathically summoned you."

"Look I am usually pretty quick on the uptake but could someone please tell me what is going on here?" Flash said now stepping forward. 'Too bad her face is covered up by that mask I bet she looks great too and her eyes are a really pretty blue.'

/

Superman was finished repairing the wing to Batman's ship while Batman himself was being checked over by Miko who quietly examined him and healed his injuries sustaining a broken rib and a few bruises. He nodded his thanks to her as she had been one of the better medics he has ever had. It didn't hurt at all, only a warm comforting feeling permeated from her and her powers.

"Superman...are you sure I shouldn't heal you? To go into battle injured lessens your chances of success." Miko spoke to him but he smiled down at her clapping her on the shoulder.

"I'm fine. Thank you for your concern though, I really appreciate it. Next time, though, I definitely will if Batman likes you, your bound to be good." He winked at her getting a smile from the smaller woman.

"So J'onn J'onzz, you came from Mars to warn us?" Diana spoke as they listened to him.

"This is just too weird." Flash muttered to Green Lantern who spoke back.

"I've seen stranger things," but he wasn't alone in that thought as Miko also said that as well, getting a look from the older man.

J'onn began his tale of the Martian history and their once peaceful race being invaded over a thousand years ago.

Kagome listened to the green man and could feel the loneliness and sorrow filling his aura and soul. She grieved for him. His family, his very life was destroyed and he was all alone, being the last survivor of his kind, nothing to remind him of home. All of it destroyed; a culture lost.

Too close was it to her own son's family and life. The demon race was all but extinct now, she looks all the time spreading out her aura the past three years but she has yet to find a trace of them. She was all he had left now.

As J'onn's tale came to an end, she grieved for the obviously peaceful man, hardened by war and forced to do things against his own beliefs, becoming a warrior.

"For five hundred years I stood guard over them. But then while I was in a hibernation cycle, astronauts form earth unsealed the strong hold and accidentally revived the invaders."

"Wait! Those astronauts didn't say anything about finding life on mars!"

"Flash...I don't think they did come back..."

Everyone turned to Miko who looked surprisingly weary her eyes were old looking very old similar to the veterans but somehow worse...like J'onn, Superman and Green Lantern's.

"The powers of shape shifting; they could easily kill the ones who discovered them without anyone knowing and take over their identity."

Everyone was silent as a grave at this revelation as J'onn looked at her and nodded seeing she understood. Flash was pale around the mouth.

"The question is who? There were only two...Senator Carter and...!" Superman started saying when his eyes widened as did Batman's recalling the speech when the man spoke of falling and the accident on Mars.

"With all the Martians gone, the invaders have nothing left to feed upon, so they turned their sights to earth. I narrowly escaped and came here to warn of the coming danger. While I was being held against my will, the invaders sent advance agents to disable earths...defenses." J'onn spoke seeing the connection as Superman fell to his knees in shock.

"Senator Harper, the man who was all for disabling our Nuclear War heads...our defenses against an alien threat..."Superman growled feeling ashamed for being used against earth by taking down there defenses. He slammed his fist into the dirt causing the ground to crack from the power.

Kagome knew of the past six months Superman has been disabling the world's nuclear warheads and Japan's support in the matter, hers especially, this was an unfortunate incident that will come back to bite people in the butt.

'But the nuclear War heads are still a bad idea they do more damage than we can afford to the earth.'

"Superman, it's not your fault. I was happy to hear you were disabling the nukes...the cause was still just even if used against us now; they are incredibly dangerous." Kagome spoke coming to him with a hand on his shoulder crouching down as Kirara rubbed her head against his back giving her own version of comfort. He laughed slightly and rubbed her ears in thanks and a smile to Kagome as well.

Superman looked down at this and Batman spoke up.

"That's why they disabled the deep space monitoring network, so we couldn't detect their activities."

"We've got to stop them before it's too late!" Green Lantern spoke up his eyes flashing green with power as his aggression came out and his fist came up in a show of action.

"It may already be too late..." J'onn spoke turning from them to walk towards the edge looking out down the valley towards the human city.

An explosion could be heard as if the fates were waiting for him to speak and make his statement true.

"What was that?" Diana spoke as the others rushed up beside him.

"It has begun..."J'onn said is a low voice of sorrow as the past repeats itself before his eyes bringing his nightmares to life.

Great clouds of darkness sprung up from the city before their eyes and lighting flashed in them.

"What are they doing?" Hawk Girl questioned him as they observed what was happening from afar.

"They are nocturnal, they want to block out the sun so they can live in perpetual darkness."

"Friends of yours?" Flash said when Batman gave him a look.

"It's no joke." He spoke before turning back to J'onn keeping an eye on the clouds.

Flash came out from the group to the Martian as he questioned him.

"What's the big problem? Can't you whip another batch of that nerve gas?" He said hopefully and was crushed immediately when J'onn replied negatively.

"Unfortunately no, the gas can only be made from a rare Martian plant. I brought a sample with me but it was destroyed when I was captured."

"Uhhh, what's plan B?" Flash said depressed at the things were going. Kagome stepped forward.

"We need a way to permanently get rid of them, Flash, not another nerve gas attack. A planet like ours with a highly volatile and curious species can't seal away something like J'onn's could." She spoke, keeping one arm for comfort around Kirara's neck.

"Well she's right, no sealing on earth, even I know that won't work, let's figure out a way to permanently get rid of them..."

"We'll have to take out those factories!" Diana said her hands fisted on her hips as Green Lantern beside her said aggravatingly to her.

"Lady, this is no job for amateurs or kids!" He said looking towards Miko who stood up to him looking him in the eye.

"Rephrasing earlier statement...I came out of RETIREMENT! Of course you would have never heard of me I have seen war and don't wish to see it again not in this life time.

"We Amazons are Warriors born! Want to test me!" Diana said aggressively looking down at him since she was the taller one by a couple of inches.

"Let's not fight amongst ourselves. J'onn, we're going to need all the help we can get." Superman said coming up to the two as he backed down.

"Fine, sorry your highness," he said with obvious sarcasm on the highness part while he walked over to the main group in the middle before speaking again. "Tactically we'll have multiple objectives so we need to split into teams."

Flash, being the virile, and fast, young man that he was, had already perched himself with one elbow on Diana's shoulder.

"Dibs on the Amazon~ !"

Diana looked slightly confused by this and shocked by his behaviour, to the consternation and amusement to Kagome and a few others."

/

"You are no Fun!" Flash said to John as he ran over the sea water as the other man flew with Kirara running beside him with Kagome on her back.

"This isn't suppose to be fun! We've got a job to do and we would do it better without distractions, is that understood! I thought you were an adult; your making Miko here look really good right now Flash!" He meant it too! She was quiet and took orders and so far spoke only to state a good opinion or valid point unlike hot shot here flirting with the Amazon.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya." He sped up a little to go by him like a child, leaving Kagome to shake her head at the man as they went towards their designated location. She volunteered to go with him stating she wished to be of use and prove herself under his supervision and not through the claims of others or he would not accept her.

He had looked at her wearily, but grumbled his consent when both Batman and Superman gave him that look as if to say was he chicken, which he wasn't!

They were in a bog like valley as Kagome studied the surroundings noting the ground was damp and filled with a few pits of whatever goop that was and steam rising from the ground.

"That's our target, so listen up, here's the plan..." John began from a crouched position on the cliff they were observing from when Flash broke in.

"What plan? We kick their butts and get this over with." He said and zoomed off before the other could stop him making John sigh in defeat.

"...is he really always like this?" Kagome spoke, seeing the red man zoom head long into battle like a hanyo she fondly remembered.

"Yes, still if he gets into trouble, which he probably will, I want to see you cover for him from up here. I'll back you up if necessary."

"So we watch him basically humiliate himself?" Well isn't that a pleasant thought, He could rub it in to Flash's face that he was saved by a rooky , even better a rooky was better than him and he doesn't have to clean up the mess!

"That is exactly what we'll do~" He was starting to like this kid.

Flash mean while was dodging in and out of the laser beams raining down on him as he zipped past three of them when a larger rock pile on the ground he wasn't paying attention to, he tripped over causing suddenly a small gyser to launch him in to a nearby goop puddle.

"Fool," John said arrogantly at the guy as Kagome appeared beside him holding her bow. He watched, interested, as she plucked a passing leaf on the wind that turned into a denser looking pink arrow that he saw her use before and take aim, obliterating the strider, approaching Flash, in one shot to dust and quickly shooting out the others in their legs with slightly less intense glowing ones.

"Nice shot kid, let's get the buffoon."

"I hope the others are having better luck than we are."

/

In Egypt by the sphinx, Batman and Diana were watching the striders as they moved about before Diana had enough of hiding and voiced her opinion.

"Hiding like cowards is not the Amazon way,"

"They must have a weakness, when we find it, we'll strike." Batman replied not letting his gaze waver form the alien species patrolling the factory.

A curious sound of what Batman now associates with J'onn's fazing through objects ability came from the ground. The Martian flew up out of the ground and spoke.

"I have scouted the outer walls. There are no openings."

"Then we'll make our own!" Diana said flying off towards the enemy with her lasso in her hands.

J'onn made to go after her but Batman held him back so they could see what she could do.

Diana was...impressive, she was able to bind up the Strider's legs and cause it to fall into the factory creating a opening for them to get in.

"Not bad," Batman said with a quirk in his small smile at the princess's display.

/

"Of all the idiotic, glory grabbing moves, haven't you ever heard of team work?" Green Lantern gritted out to Flash as he chiseled him out of his mess, while Miko kept guard with Kirara watching their back.

A blast from the side that bounced off a quick barrier she put up caused Flash to speak.

"Uh, maybe we ought to save to motivational speeches till later?" He said hurriedly in a slight panic voice to make him hurry up since he was defenceless.

As a Strider came towards them, Flash and Green Lantern finally moved so they could help Kagome and Kirara out, who was biting into the leg and growling ferociously at it.

"Kirara! Out of the way hurry!" Kagome called out as she was about to be shot when John saved her and was then bombarded as well as the fir cat leapt towards Kagome.

Suddenly, a red chunk was thrown at his feet, letting out gas that caused him to start coughing and almost pass out if it were not for flash making arm turbines to blow away the smoke from him.

John was down on the ground as Flash went to him.

"GL!" Two more striders came and suddenly they were turned to dust from to pink arrows in each of them breaking down there legs as they started to fall. Flash grabbed Green Lantern and hoisted him over his shoulder.

"Uh oh, got to run!" He zoomed out of the way as he shouted to Miko. "Miko! Follow me, we're out of here!"

He zipped into the forest with Miko and Kirara right behind him, flying slightly above the ground.

After a good distance away, he set him down so she could start healing him, clearing out his lungs and encouraging proper air flow to the brain.

He blinked slowly, coughing a bit, before being eased up by her.

"Thanks kids' maybe your both not so bad after all."

"Hey!" Flash exclaimed as Kagome just laughed a bit.

/

Kagome was tired after saving John and they got the call to come back.

"What's going on, do you know?" Kagome said to the man flying beside her in glowing green who looked apprehensive.

"Not sure, but it sounds bad." He said when Flash yelled up to them.

"The world is being invaded by aliens, isn't that bad enough?"

"Flash please...shut up." John said, now giving up with the guy all together, wondering how the hell he became a super hero veteran in the first place.

Dumb luck?

As they entered the city, John stopped to help out a couple of people that were trying to save some kids trapped underneath a collapsed overhang. When he was done, he nodded up to her and Kirara so they could take off towards J'onn and Diana on the nearby city scraper roof with Flash running behind up the building much to her surprise.

"What?" Flash said as Kagome stared blankly at him.

"I forgot you could go up with those legs of yours. How in the world do you keep yourself orientated going from one direction to another without..." She gestured to her head not knowing the correct English word.

"Hmmm...whiplash? Yeah, that was an issue when I was younger, but I got lots of practice in, I guess, so it isn't too much of a problem to non-existent these days."

"Sorry were late, had to help some civilians." John said to J'onn and Diana as Kagome and Flash paid attention to the others.

"Yah what-chya call us back for?" Flash exclaimed to the other two.

"Superman has been captured. He's trapped somewhere inside there with Hawk Girl," Diana said pointing towards the factory.

"Whoa!" Flash said as John looked around for the black cloaked man.

"And what about Batman?"

J'onn looked down at the youngest member of the team, who had the air of purity and age something lacking in the others except maybe Flash. A purity that wasn't cut out by the darkness no matter how many times she went in it, from what he could tell, seeing very little in her mind because of her barriers and out of courtesy still...she was a breath of fresh air.

"He acted heroically to the very end." He said to the others. Kagome let her hand stay on his arm comforting him slightly before pulling away to her own companion as she kneeled down to wrap her arms around the saber-tooth's neck pressing her face into her fur; breathing in Kirara's scent for her own steady heart.

"No way...the Bat's gone?" He was so sad his body all sluggish and slumped having a high respect for the brooding dark knight of Gotham City. A city that was still one of the worst and criminal high, even with him cutting out most of the crime, it was a hard place to live in.

"He was a true warrior." Diana spoke offering a Amazonian praise for the man a high honor.

"This is not good...definitely not good" John said. His eyes glowing that green of power as he stepped towards the factory off in the distance, where two very valuable members of the team were being held captured, and another down who could have thought of a way to deal with them.

/

"I can't believe we're doing this again," Flash said from behind a broken bit of pavement that was uprooted to the man on the other side of the crack looking out.

"If Superman and Hawk Girl are in there, someone's got to rescue them. You are sure they're still in there, aren't you?" John said looking towards J'onn who had a hand on the ground trying to sense the other two with his powers as he was flanked by the girls on the team with Diana on his right and the Miko and her cat on the left.

Miko herself was in a meditative pose; her hands positioned in a way similar to that of the Buddha statues he had seen, but not quite.

"J'onn? Kid?"

"Yes, your friends are alive, but we must act quickly." J'onn said. It was slightly unnerving how he didn't blink or close his eyes; it was hard to tell if he is looking at you or sensing something.

"He's right, their souls are slow though...most likely unconscious. I don't sense an imminent threat to them, so they aren't poisoned or dying." Miko said stretching her cramped out muscles and deciding to let J'onn take over the sensing from then on; unless someone blocks his telepathic waves, it was harder for her and much longer but at least it was practically guaranteed. J'onn wasn't sure if they had blocked his telepathic powers so...hence cramped muscles.

"...the Imperium is coming." Now that she can't pick up see another reason she will let him do it from then on she senses only emotions and the soul not what they are thinking.

"So that's what they're all excited about." She murmured as J'onn tuned and nodded to her confirming her theory.

"The who?" Flash said.

"The supreme intelligence that controls these invaders. We have met before..."He trailed off, looking off to the side, obvious to Miko about his journey to memories past and horrors that lay there and death of everything that he loved and held dear.

"Can we trust this space case?" Flash whispered as John replied none too helpfully.

"What choice do we have? Okay were going in. Flash you provide a distraction. Diana watch my back."

"You want to rely on a amateur?" Diana said propping her hands on her hips to give a look, he ignored it turning to the youngest in the group with more maturity then Flash it seems. He seemed to come to a decision.

"Miko...the cat is too big to maneuver well so she will have to stay behind. You will come with the main group and will wait for Flash once were inside to cover him. Flash make sure you stay with her when you join back up with us." He gave an extra hard glare towards him to drive in his point, at which Flash gave many frantic nods in agreement.

"Let's move!"

Flash ran off to be a distraction as J'onn picked up Miko, an arm around her small waist as she wrapped an arm around him underneath his cloak. Her touch was warm, he hadn't felt so much contact with another being in a long time even when imprisoned, so it was pleasant to be around the young woman.

Diana stuck close to Lantern, to be careful, as they snuck in to the factory via the smashed in hole created by Hawk Girl and Superman.

J'onn stopped just inside the entrance to lower Miko to the ground, receiving a smile through the mask in exchange.

"We'll catch up with you in a minute or two,. I'll lead Flash towards you."

He nodded and continued on with the others, leaving behind Miko, with her bow at the ready, peaking over the edge every few moments to watch for Flash and checking her surroundings.

/

"Where are they being held?" John asked as he Wonder Woman and J'onn flew through the factory many tunnels of web like organic matter.

"This way," J'onn said taking the lead turning down towards the right.

Just as they touched down on the ground, Flash came up with Miko in his arms, holding her hand over her mouth in obvious queasiness from being moved to fast.

"Hope you guys didn't wait to long~" Flash said when J'onn froze as distinctive voices spoke up ahead in an alien tongue.

J'onn turned to the others, "Wait here," and then changed into one of them. A white and black spotted like creature with a central red eye to the right side of his face slightly with two lower red spots. The being looked over all like a humanoid organism; those things you can only see under telescopes magnified to...well…a lot.

He turned the corner and vanished from their sight as an exchange of alien words were spoken when two weapon wielding versions came around the corner with J'onn secretly behind them. He thrust his faded out arms through them, messing with something internally; they weren't entirely sure as the enemy fell over.

"Come," J'onn spoke leaving them unconscious as the others watched on.

"Is it just me or does he creep you out too?" Flash said not expecting a answer really but he got one from Miko.

"No, not at all, I've seen worse that...I actually define Creepy as an entirely different thing these days."

Flash gaped at her as she followed swiftly after J'onn while he was wondering what the heck she meant by that.

/

As they walked cautiously forwards, J'onn led them to a barricaded door of matter similar to the rest of the structure as he placed a palm on the door.

"I sense they are somewhere behind this wall."

He moved aside for Diana to give a shot at opening the door through sheer strength which wasn't doing much good.

"It's no use, we'll have to find another way." John placed a palm on her shoulder slightly pulling her to the side out of the way.

"Stand back," He held his ring hand firmly in a fist as his other hand steadied it with his palm as a beam of intense power came out to act similar to a torch as he cut his way through the mass.

Both Kagome and J'onn, at the back of the group, watched him work when they suddenly looked up.

"We haven't much time left..." he spoke as he directed his gaze then towards Miko who also closed her eyes then grabbing his hand then for comfort as she opened her eyes to him as he looked into the deep blue pools of pure sun lit sparkled water he ha seen on earth.

"The malice and greed, a hunger I have not felt in such a long time...that could only be the Imperium couldn't it?"

He squeezed her hand at this to show it was alright as they both looked towards the Green Lantern hoping he will make it through in time.

/

After finally breaking through, the others saw the two missing comrades, Superman and Hawk Girl, hanging upside down from the ceiling.

Everyone but J'onn and Miko went towards them,

"Something is wrong..." J'onn said only to be confirmed by Kagome's widening eyes.

"It's NOT THEM! GET OUT OF HERE!" Only she shouted to late when the door sealed shut behind them as the eyes glowing red sprang open and gas started coming into the room.

"It's a trap!" John yelled after pounding on the sealed door they just came through.

They all started coughing as Diana called out weakly to John.

"L-Lantern, your ring..."

"C-can't F-Focus, can't..."

Everyone collapsed but Kagome who was coughing weakly, comparing this to Miasma, it was different but she was able to only stay some-what conscious and move her hands feebly crawling away. She managed to get out of view somehow escaping capture as the rest of them were hauled away.

"Great...cough...now what am I going to do?" Kagome spoke weakly leaning her head back as she rested and let her body work on getting rid of the toxins.

_/_

"J'onn J'ONN Wake Up!"

J'onn slowly awoke groaning from being forced into unconsciousness.

"...Superman?" J'onn saw to his right the man of steel imprisoned by there arms and legs in the organism hanging from their own weight forward.

"You shouldn't have risked your lives for us." He spoke to him, when J'onn replied matter of factly.

"Would you have done less for me?" Already knowing Superman's answer.

"Owww my aching head..."The voice came from J'onn's right as Flash woke up form their voices.

"W-wait, where is Miko?" J'onn said looking around not sensing her at all compared to the others.

"W-What? I thought she was waiting outside; she came with you?"

"Then if she isn't here then...where is she?"

A clapping sound was heard form above them, as an English speaking invader came forward with a familiar voice to Superman; confirming earlier suspicions.

"Earth's mightiest heroes...welcome"

"Senator Carter," Superman gritted out.

"Unfortunately the real Senator Carter never returned from Mars..."

"And you used me to weaken earth's defenses!"

"You were so eager to cooperate. Thanks to you, the humans were totally helpless against us!"

"It's not over yet!"

"Wrong again, Superman." A space ship landed through a hatch in the building in front of the imprisoned heroes. The small ship opened up beneath to release gas as a squid like purple mass.

"...All Hail the IMPERIUM!"

As the two foreign aliens met face to face the purple mass spoke.

"_**J**__**'**__**onn J**__**'**__**onzz it**__**'**__**s been a long time..."**_

They brought him to their leader as two peons electrocuted him to make him revert back to his original form

"_**Much better, you have defied us for centuries**_,"

"_And I will never bow before you or any of your kind,"_

"_**Then I will personally see to what should have been accomplished long ago...the elimination of the last Martian."**_

He stabbed him with his tentacles bringing him inside of the squid to electrocute him. He cried out in agony as flashes of light showed his withering body.

"Let go of him you filth!" Superman struggled to try and help his friend.

"_**Why do resist? Embrace this truth, after all these years. You have finally lost**_"

"_Have I?__"_

"_**What are you hiding? A secret deep in the recesses of your mind. Is this another one of your Martian tricks?**__**"**_

"_Do I sense Fear_?"

"_**What are you hiding!"**_

"NOW," J'onn cried out reverting back into his semi human attire to speak since he was telepathically communicating with the beast.

BOOM!

THWANG!

"Batman?" Flash said surprised seeing the Bat's on one of the red pods breaking it open to thrust a device inside.

"It can't be, Miko?"Wonder Woman called out as coming around the other side of the pod tower was their missing member Miko firing arrows of pure light that caused the enemy to run in fear as she held them off for Batman and poked holes into the ceiling.

"I mentally shielded him so he couldn't be detected." Martian said, which explained how he was able to break in.

"What have you done!" Carter cried out to them.

"Reverse the ion charge, after of course freeing Miko from her prison in the other room," He stated simply as the red liquid color started changing into blue as it spread to towards the top."

"_**The Crystal! Destroy IT!"**_ The Imperium cried out.

Carter and the others started shooting at the Crystal as well as Miko and Batman; when she ran to his side as he shot a grappling hook up to get out of the way while holding her as well.

"It's Shielded!" Carter cried out frustrated when their energy beams bounced off the chamber.

The Ion charge reversed the effect of the sky bringing out the day light and showing another fatal weakness the aliens have.

Letting Miko go on another ledge safely high above. She kept firing her pink light arrows as soon as she formed them in her Flex Bow (bow, stave I have no idea what to actually call this thing), opening up holes in the ceiling above large groups of the aliens to burn them.

"You live under ground and shun the light, why?" The Martian was released from the Imperium's hold as he tried to hide from the sun. But he was not able to escape since J'onn grabbed hold of his tentacles to drag him into the light.

"_**NO!**_"

"Does it burn your putrid, pale skin?" He stated as the bubbling skin showed the pain he was in as well as the screams causing the imprisoned hero Flash to wince in sympathy.

"That's one nasty sun burn."

"Ultra violet rays, coming from the depths of space, the invaders have no resistance to our Sun's radiation." Batman spoke out as he swung down to the imprisoned Heroes and started cutting away Diana's arms from, whatever it was they were imprisoned in, with his ray gun.

"Miko? What happened?" Diana asked as Miko provided cover attacking the invaders and throwing them into the light with her stave. Superman was able to you his heat ray now that the sun was back and use it to release himself.

"Found her healing herself and scoping the layout here, she was able to hide herself when you guys got captured. Being a medic she was able to neutralize most of the gas within herself. She's punching the holes in the ceiling to let in more sun light when I reversed the ion charge."

"So you did find their weakness after all," Diana spoke as she pulled her arm free.

"_**Destroy THEM!"**_ The Imperium cried out as the invaders started firing on the heroes getting free as well. Seeing this Miko ran and pivoted in front of the others as a pink shimmering barrier came up infront of them as Miko gritted her teeth at the pressure of keeping it up.

Superman quickly flew down in front of her.

"Thanks Superman," Miko said relaxing her barrier, He smiled back at her.

"No sweat," He used his Heat ray to Free Hawkgirl's mace arm.

"Heeyah!" Hawkgirl cried as she brought the mace to free John's ring hand and Diana freeing Flash's legs.

They were all out now and started attacking the invaders with a fury as Superman and Diana broke through the roof and pulled open the holes they made.

"Raaawr!" Kirara showed up and leaped down into the hole wacking the invaders away as Kagome went quickly to her side.

"Arrrrrg!" Kagoem looked up to J'onn and gasped as he was shocked violently by the Imperium and went over to him and scooped him up onto Kirara's back to get him out of firing range from the scouts.

"Diana!" Kagome cried out pointing to the fleeing ship.

"I'm on it," She unrolled her rope and lassoed it onto the tail end of the ship gritting her teeth too hold it back as it tried to escape her hold swinging back and forth.

Kagome quickly put her energy into the Stave so it bent as a bow and pulled back an arrow that fired into the wall behind three aliens that were firing on her and J'onn to trap them in the sudden light.

"J'onn are you alright?" Kagome said as she placed glowing pink hands on his head to heal what she can if only to take away the pain from the Imperium's assault.

"I'll be fine...thank you," He opened his orange eyes to see her own blue ones smiling down at him.

He got up to attack once more as the Imperium's ship crashed in over head almost crushing Batman below.

"Hate to lose you again~" Flash said cockily to him as the place started to fall apart. "Maybe we should get out of here the place is about to go."

"Not without them," Superman flew by over head as he spoke pointing to where Miko was cutting out the prisoners from the red sacks and laying them down on the ground as Superman used his heat ray to help her out.

Flash was over there in a sec to touch the shoulder of one of them pulling it away quickly feeling the residue. "Ewwwwww, gross,"

"NOW!" Superman said flying off with two as Miko had two drabbed over Kirara's back with her hefting one over her shoulder.

Flash quickly took him and put him over his shoulder to get to the circle of Survivors in front of GL as Hawk Girl flew in.

"The place is about to BLOW!"

"Everybody stay close," Green lantern shouted as he made a bubble around everyone pulling them out of the exploding building.

Miko was riding Kirara close beside him as Wonder woman pulled out Batman and Superman held Flash as they just made it clear of the building imploding.

Resting on top of one of the few standing building they watched as the sky cleared up and the remaining mother ship flew away quickly into space.

/

"_This is __Snapper Carr in the aftermath of the Metropolis Meltdown, most of the invaders have retreated from earth. Superman and a team of other Heroes, have driven out the remaining pockets of resistance helping to restore order around the world. Despite this stunning victory, some are warning that we must remain vigilant."_

"_We got luck this time, what will we do if the invaders ever return?"_

/

Kagome stood by the window on the space station pavilion with Kirara in her small form perched on her shoulder for a meeting that Batman and Superman called for those who helped with the invasion.

Beside her was J'onn standing looking out at the stars.

"Any lasting pain from the Imperium?" Kagome spoke softly in their quiet silence.

"No, thanks to you my mind feels much better than usual from his ...assaults thank you." He spoke looking down at her small figure beside him in her usual miko garb and half mask that covered her lower face compared to other heroes covering the upper face or not at all. Her hair was thick but constrained in a low pony tail to keep it out of the way as always.

He looked back towards the stars as she brought a comforting arm around him giving him a hug, he learned.

"It's sad, I can understand that but try to think that they would have wanted you to live and be happy, to start a new life and make a new home...with us here." Of course she knew what he was thinking, Miko, she was a lot wiser than most of the others realised. Her mind was a barrier but she let it down to let him feel the warmth and comfort of her presence as it brushed his own.

"That sounds...nice," He spoke smiling down at her as she gave him a small squeeze before letting him go leaving him surprisingly empty without her embrace as she walked away.

He blinked when she looked back at him over her shoulder raising an eyebrow at him, "Aren't you coming?"

She held out her hand to him.

He looked down at it and took it with his own as she pulled him down to the platform the others were on.

Superman spoke once they all gathered.

"I once thought I can protect the world by myself, but I was wrong. Working as a team, together we saved the planet and I believe if we stay together as a team we would be a force that can truly work for the ideals of Peace and Justice."

"What? Like a bunch of super friends?" Flash spoke causing Miko to cough in her hand as Superman smiled.

"More like a...Justice League."

Flash walked towards Superman speaking, "Do you have any idea how corny that sounds. But maybe the Big guy's got a point. With all of us behind it, it just might work. Count me in."

Superman and Flash clasped hands.

"Me too," GL spoke walking towards them with Hawk Girl behind him following.

"And me." They were all placing their hands on top of one another.

"My Mother may not approve...but I find Man's world to be intriguing. I'll gladly join." Dina spoke unsure at first but then firm as she walked towards the others.

"You have invited me into your world and I see it as perhaps a place I can one day call home, and I wish to continue protecting it." J'onn spoke getting a smile from the others and Superman who clapped him on the shoulder as he joined the others.

"What about you Miko, Batman?" Miko smiled and spoke.

"I came out of retirement to save my world, I have obligations I have made a commitment to first..." J'onn looked slightly saddened at this but she continued, " but I will gladly help whenever I can so you can count on me."

Kirara mewed and joined the others jumping onto Diana's shoulder to her surprise and pleasure reaching up her free hand to scratch her behind the ears as Miko joined them.

"I'm not really a people person, but when you need help, and you will, call me."

"Understood, then were all agreed, the eight of us together will become the Justice League."

Kagome groaned mentally,

'I just can't keep out of trouble can I?'

/?/?/

Demented: thank you for your editing, it was beyond helpful and I have finally gotten this chapter of this new story out.

To all those out there reading my other stories I am basically putting them all on hold, Hiatus whatever, there is no inspiration at the moment but for this story and one other I am working on starting as well. This chapter took way too long to write and I don't want to go through that again.

Till next time!

Wicken25


End file.
